Some Kind of Miracle
by deessedelune1
Summary: One lonely night was all it took. CHLEX


TITLE:  Some Kind of Miracle

AUTHOR: Kaya

DESCRIPTION:  One lonely night was all it took.

RATING: R for Sexual Content

DISCLAIMER:  I own none of these characters.  I do not own the song; it's by Miss Kelly "American Idol I" Clarkson.  I just like to borrow.

A/N:  Slightly edited to accommodate FF.net's rules.  Full version can be found at NS.net under short stories, but be warned that despite editing, this may still contain content that can be offensive to some.  Consider yourself warned. *smiles*

_Prayed for an angel_

_To come in the night_

_And shine some sweet light on me_

_Found only strangers_

_Then you came to me_

She had never expected this.  She bowed her head as he came into the bedroom door, dressed only in a silk robe.  

As he slowly strode towards her, she remembered that this could only be one night.  After all, their problems were breaking both of their spirits.  The loneliness, evident in their eyes when they first saw each other since he disappeared, had become unbearable.

When she unfolded her arms and her legs, opening herself to him, she knew that it was the right thing..the only thing to do.  Their secret alliance was the one thing that kept them sane.  From that moment at the Torch office, their bond was set, and when things fell into place, they were together through it all.

Yet, until now, they had maintained a strictly professional friendship.  But now as he knelt in front of her, reaching for one of her slender legs to caress it gently and seductively, all things platonic between them just flew out of the window.

When she arched her back and moaned in arousal as he slowly stripped her thigh-highs off, the thoughts of her broken friendships and dangerous liaisons drifted away.  As his lips followed his hands up and down her toned thighs, eliciting a throaty groan from her, he had forgotten about vengeance and deceit.

Adrenaline began to drive her body as it had when she went on adventures to hunt for her once closest friend, but those trips only affected her physically.  When he tore her shirt open, she knew that her mind and her heart were very well inebriated with the lusty energy that surged between them.

Her hand snaked around his head, jerking him closer, and her lips captured his in a firm but caressing grip.  The desperation in her was perfectly evident in the way she kissed him, hoping that his presence would be able to eradicate all consequences from her feigned allegiance with his father.

He reciprocated that need with his determined hands, feeling her all over, and a moan escaped her lips along with a husky declaration of his name.  And his world of treacherous wives and nefarious fathers instantly vanished.

All that was left was the two of them.  Touching, feeling, tasting, they drowned their senses with each other.  Within moments, they were inebriated with these sensations, wanting more by the second.

When their outer layers were finally shed, the bond once brought together by mutual loneliness was forged with lust and yearning.  A guttural gasp escaped from her as she dug her fingers into his back, holding on to the one thing that was going right for her.  Each flash of pleasure and each flash of pain a reminder to both of them that even in this dark world, they could still feel alive.

Then he breathlessly whispered to her ear, "Tell me you love me."  Her eyes flew open, amazed at the implications of the simple request.  When she saw the need reflected from his eyes, she collected what energy she had left to whisper back, "I love you, Lex."

When speech and motor skills finally came back to them, he lifted himself from her.  Thinking that the declaration was just a spur of the sexual moment, she averted her eyes with hopes that he would leave quickly.  But he sensed her body tensing up and realized that he had forgotten.  Lying back down beside her, he cupped her chin to face him.

With a sincere smile on his face, he told her with a newfound confidence: "I love you, Chloe."__

Just when I'd given up, you gave me love 

_My world was tumbling down_

_You turned it around_

_You are some kind of miracle to me._

THE END


End file.
